Trafalgar D. Water Law
|kanji = トラファルガー・D・ワーテル・ロー |romaji = Torafarugā Dī Wāteru Rō |alias = Mroczny Doktor Chirurg Śmierci (死の外科医 Shi no Gekai) |textcolor = #000000 |color = #FCC200 |name = Trafalgar D. Water Law |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |age = 24 (Przed przeskokiem) 26 (Po przeskoku) |affiliation = 25px Piraci Serca |previousaffiliation =25px Piraci Donquixote Shichibukai |occupation = Pirat Kapitan Lekarz |status = Aktywny |abilities = Haki *Haki Uzbrojenia |weapons = Kikoku |manga debut = Rozdział 498 |anime debut = Odcinek 392 |japanese voice = Hiroshi Kamiya |english voice = |birthday = 6 pażdziernika |bounty = 440,000,000 |devilfruits = Ope Ope no Mi}} Trafalgar D. Water Law (トラファルガー・D・ワーテル・ロー, Torafarugā Dī Wāteru Rō) Najczęściej używa się jego poprzedniej skróconej wersji imienia Trafalgar Law. Jest on kapitanem i lekarzem Piratów Serca. Jest także jednym z Eleven Supernovas, a po dwuletniej przerwie stał się Shichibukai. Jego marzeniem, tak jak wielu piratów jest znalezienie legendarnego skarbu One Piece. Na początku nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 200.000.000, a po dwuletniej przerwie wzrosła do 440.000.000. Wygląd Law jest wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Na jego twarzy rzadko widać uśmiech. Ma czarne włosy, które są zakryte przez białą czapkę z szarymi plamkami. Ma też bródkę i baczki. Nosi żółtą koszulkę z jego Jolly Roger'em i czarnymi rękawkami. Nosi także jasne jeansy z dziwnymi plamkami, podobnymi do tych, które ma na czapce. W każdym uchu ma po 2 kolczyki, ma wiele tatuaży na ciele, szczególnie na lewej ręce, bo na każdym z palców ma wytatuowane litery - D, E, A, T, H. Z tyłu prawej ręki ma także wytatuowany krzyż, na piersi ma serce w którego środku znajduje się coś w stylu jego Jolly Roger'a. Po przeskoku jego czapka straciła obręcz, a Law przekształcił ją na coś w rodzaju bejsbolówki. Na Punk Hazard nosił długi płaszcz z jego Jolly Rogerem na rękawie oraz czarne buty. Galeria Główna seria Gry wideo Osobowość ,,On jest szalony! To człowiek, który przyniósł do centrali 100 serc różnych piratów tylko po to, by stać się Shichibukai!'' Law jest bardzo wyluzowany i arogancki w stosunku do wrogów. Nawet w sytuacji, w której Vergo miał nad nim ogromną przewagę, Law powiedział mu, że gdyby tylko miał swoje serce, to natychmiast by go pokonał. Law jest też bardzo inteligentny i przebiegły, a ludzie z marynarki nazywają go szaleńcem, gdyż przyniósł ze sobą do bazy marynarki sto wciąż bijących serc. Mimo tego, jaką ma reputację, jest on bardzo opanowanym człowiekiem i wcale nie jest taki walnięty, jak myślą marynarze. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś inny wydaje mu rozkazy i mimo przebiegłości jest honorowym człowiekiem. Cały czas stara się być poważny. Relacje Załoga Sojusznicy Światowy Rząd Law ma bardzo poważne powody by nienawidzić Światowego Rządu. To z powodu chciwości rządu zginęli niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy kraju Flevance, Law jest prawdopodobnie jedynym ocalałym. Caesar Clown Monkey D. Luffy Reszta Słomianych Rywale/Wrogowie Eustass Kid Kinemon Vergo Caesar Clown Donquixote Doflamingo Inni Brązowobrody Historia Law urodził się i wychował w Białym Mieście, Flavance. Jego rodzice byli lekarzami. Kraj ten słynął z tego, ze wszystko było w nim śnieżnobiałe. Była to zasługa bursztynowego ołowiu, surowca którego złożna znajdowały się pod miastem. Okazało się jednak, że jest on toksyczny. Światowy Rząd zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie chciał jednak przerywać wymiany handlowej na której mocno się bogacił tylko dlatego że mieszkańcy Flavance mogli umrzeć. Sąsiednie kraje pomyliły zatrucie z epidemią i wymordowały całą ludność by zatrzymać jej rozprzestrzenianej. Dziesięcioletni wówczas Law tylko przypadkiem ocalał z masakry, ponieważ odłączył się od grupy dzieci, którym obiecano ratunek. Ze swojej dokumentacji medycznej prowadzonej przez jego rodziców wiedział że sam jest chory i że zostały mu trzy lata życia. Chciał w tym okresie zabić jak najwięcej ludzi, więc postanowił dołączyć do załogi Doflaminga. Ten dostrzegł w nim duży talent i postanowił wyszkolić na swoją prawą rękę. Powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie istnieje diabelski owoc, który byłby w stanie go wyleczyć. Jeszcze nie zostało pokazane, jak Law został wyleczony. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Archipelag Sabaody Akt Marineford Akt Po Wojnie Przeskok Saga Nowy Świat Akt Punk Hazard Umiejętności Law jest groźnym piratem, który przetrzymał użycie Haki przez Rayliego w domu aukcyjnym. Doflamingo porównał potencjał Law'a do Luffy'ego, którego umiejętności był świadkiem podczas wojny na Marineford. Podczas pobytu na Sabaody Piraci Serca zostali zaatakowani przez pacyfistę i chociaż nie pokazano końca walki, zobaczyliśmy go ponownie na Marineford co oznacza, że zwyciężyli lub zdołali uciec. Jak zauważono po przeskoku, Law stał się tak potężnym piratem, że nawet marynarze z G-5 bali się słysząc jego imię. Zdobył większą nagrodę niż Luffy oraz dostarczył do rządu sto serc piratów, aby otrzymać tytuł Shichibukai. Dał również radę pokonać Smokera bez większych problemów oraz Vergo, z którym w przeszłości nie dawał sobie rady. Fizyczne Oprócz mocy jego Diabelskiego Owocu, Law ma wystarczającą siłę fizyczną i umiejętności taktyczne, aby pokonać Smoker'a i jego Jitte. Ponadto pokonał bez większych problemów jednego z Braci Yeti Cool Brothers. Kolejnym z jego atutów jest duża wytrzymałość. Medyczne Law jest świetnym lekarzem. Bez problemu opatrzył Luffy'ego po wojnie na Marineford. Jest on niezwykle zdystansowany do swoich pacjentów, z całkowitym spokojem stwierdził że Luffy umrze jeśli nie będzie odpoczywał i pozwoli żeby jego rany się otworzyły. Innym dowodem jego medycznej wiedzy jest to, że potrafił zaopiekować się dziećmi na których eksperymentował Caesar Clown. Jego zdolności medyczne prawdopodobnie przerasta zdolności Choppera. Haki Diabelski Owoc Szermierka Bronie Walki * Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law i Eustass Kid kontra Marines * Piraci Kida i Piraci Serca kontra Pacyfista * Buggy i Piraci Serca kontra Aokiji i Kizaru * Tashigi i Marines G-5 kontra Trafalgar Law * Smoker kontra Trafalgar Law * Tashigi kontra Trafalgar Law * Trafalgar Law kontra Scotch * Trafalgar Law kontra Vergo: walka 1 * Trafalgar Law kontra Vergo: walka 2 * Trafalgar Law kontra Vergo: walka 3 Różnice między mangą a anime Wygląd Kiedy po raz pierwszy został przedstawiony w mandze na jego lewej ręce tylko cztery palce posiadały tatuaż, a w anime wszystkie pięć. Później w mandze podczas aktu Marineford wszystkie pięć palców miało tatuaż. Law i Kid Początkowo w mandze, gdy Law spotkał Kid'a w domu aukcyjnym pokazał mu środkowy palec, w anime ta scena została ocenzurowana. Ciekawostki * Był najmłodszym z Shichibukai. * Nagroda Law'a jest trzecią najwyższą nagrodą zaraz po nagrodzie Eustass Kida i Ace'a. * Law jest pierwszym z dwóch postaci w serii, która pokazała komuś środkowy palec, drugą jest Sanji. * Nazwa Law pochodzi od prawdziwego pirata Edward'a Low'a. * Law nie lubi chleba. * W Hiszpani znajduje się przylądek o nazwie Trafalgar Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Doktorzy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Serca Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:11 Supernovas Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Byli Shichibukai